Secret Valentine
by judalismic
Summary: [BTS] BL. Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung. KookV. Apa yang ada di antara Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung, biarlah tetap menjadi rahasia yang manis dan pahit seperti cokelat yang diterima Jungkook di pagi Hari Kasih Sayang Sedunia ini. /Fic ini didedikasikan untuk event #KookVSpecialValentine2016 di facebook. Happy Valentine!/


**Secret Valentine**

 **Author: judalismic**

 **Fandom:** BTS

 **Pairing:** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Rating:** T

 **WARNING:** Boys love

 **NOTE:** _Fic_ ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan _event_ **#KookVSpecialValentine2016** di grup _KOOKV SHIPPER_. Ayo meriahkan Hari Valentine tahun ini dengan cinta KookV. \O/ :D

.

.

.

* * *

 **Secret Valentine**

* * *

.

.

Mangkuk berisi sup ayam yang telah mendingin itu dibiarkan tak tersentuh di atas meja makan sejak ditinggalkan di sana bersama secarik kertas merah jambu yang direkatkan di atas permukaan meja di sampingnya sejak pagi tadi.

Taehyung meletakkan fedora cokelat gelap yang dikenakannya ke atas meja. Diraihnya lembaran kertas merah jambu yang menempel di samping mangkuk sup.

Di sana, di bawah coretan tangannya delapan belas jam lalu, tertulis sesuatu yang baru dengan tinta biru.

' _Jin-hyung dan Jimin-hyung mengajakku ke Carribean Bay sejak pagi-pagi sekali.'_

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Taehyung.

Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali, menyempatkan diri membuat sup ayam dengan bahan (dan kemampuan memasak) seadanya dalam sisa waktu yang sangat singkat sebelum manager- _hyung_ menjemputnya untuk pergi ke tempat _shooting_. Jin-hyung dan Jimin mengajak Jungkook ke Everland? Dan itu alasan yang bagus untuk menyia-nyiakan masakan buatannya?

Bahkan ia merasa Jungkook sama sekali tak mencicipi sup ayam itu setetes pun.

Taehyung menoleh pada jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu dapur. Pukul Sembilan malam lewat tujuh menit.

Mereka pergi ke Everland Theme Park sejak tadi pagi dan belum kembali sampai sekarang?

Taehyung mengangkat mangkuk sup yang masih terisi penuh itu dan dengan jengkel membuang isinya ke dalam wastafel. Sementara air keran mengalir membasuh wastafel hingga sup ayam itu lenyap ke dalam pipa pembuangan, pikirannya melayang pada percakapannya dengan Jungkook malam sebelumnya.

Ia tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak menyadari tatapan tak senang Jungkook ketika manager- _hyung_ membawakan skenario untuk acara _Celebrity Bromance_ yang akan diambilnya bersama sahabat lamanya di Daegu, Kim Min Jae. Ia _tahu_ , namun memilih untuk _pura-pura tidak tahu._

Sudah sejak awal sekali Taehyung memahami betapa pencemburunya Jeon Jungkook. Jika sifat posesifnya itu bisa ditukar dengan uang, ia rasa ia sudah kaya raya sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekasihnya itu dalam soal posesif dan kelewat protektif. Namun demikian, Taehyung tidak terbiasa dengan kekang macam itu. Ia adalah orang yang bebas dan selalu menjalani hidupnya dengan bebas.

Ia senang menjaga hubungan baik dengan semua orang, terutama dengan orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai teman atau sahabat. Dan Kim Min Jae tidak terkecuali dalam kasus ini. Ia sudah lama sekali mengenal Min Jae, bahkan jauh sebelum Jungkook muncul dalam hidupnya. Memiliki teman dari kampung halaman yang sama, yang kini berdiri di tempat yang sama yang orang sebut sebagai panggung hiburan, tentu Taehyung merasa senang.

Lebih daripada itu, Min Jae akan tampil dalam drama MBC terbaru yang akan tayang bulan Maret ini, _My Little Baby_ , jika ia tak salah mengingat. Bukankah acara _Celebrity Romance_ ini akan membantunya mendapat lebih banyak antisipasi dari fansnya? Di lain pihak, _variety show_ ini akan mendongkrak popularitas keduanya—baik Min Jae maupun Taehyung. Bukankah ini bagus? Bukan hanya untuk Taehyung sendiri, tapi juga untuk BTS dan untuk agensi Bighit mereka secara khususnya. Fans Min Jae akan melihatnya, dan mungkin akan tertarik dengan BTS, _vice versa_. Sekali tembak dua burung jatuh.

Tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih menguntungkan daripada ini, kan?

Tapi rupanya Jeon Jungkook tidak sependapat.

Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook tidur dengan tenang di kamarnya bersama Namjoon semalam tanpa gangguannya. Ia tahu Jungkook memoleskan senyum penuh keterpaksaan dan keengganan saat Taehyung katakan bahwa ia akan mengambil andil dalam _variety show_ itu sesuai saran managemen. Semua anggota lainnya menyalami dan memberinya semangat, namun hanya Jungkook yang setengah hati melakukannya.

—Dan sekarang setelah ia mengingat kembali semuanya, rasa-rasanya kemarin malam Jimin menatapnya dengan heran dan terkejut sebelum memberinya ucapan selamat untuk peran pertamanya itu. Dan sepertinya sekilas juga ia melihat Seokjin menepuk pundak Jungkook sepersekian detik sebelum Taehyung menekuni lembaran skenario di tangannya.

Oke, jadi dua orang itu telah menganggapnya… apa? Berkhianat?

Yang benar saja.

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang _entertainer_ , ia memang milik Jungkook saat mereka di _dorm_ dan bersama. Tapi di luar _dorm_ , ia adalah **V** , seorang _idol._ Ia harus bersikap profesional dan tidak membawa-bawa masalah pribadi ke luar rumah. Saat kedua kakinya melangkah keluar melewati _pintu_ dorm mereka, maka detik itu pula ia tinggalkan semua perasaan pribadinya di dalam _dorm_. Toh nanti pada saat mereka semua kembali dari berbagai aktivitas _idol_ mereka, ia akan menanggalkan semua atribut **V** dan kembali menjadi **Kim Taehyung** seutuhnya— _Kim Taehyung milik Jeon Jungkook_.

Bukankah Namjoon dan Yoongi yang selalu mengingatkannya tentang hal ini?

Bahwa apa yang ada di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak untuk jadi konsumsi publik. Tidak untuk diketahui orang lain selain para anggota BTS dan staf-staf Bighit kepercayaan Bang Sihyuk saja. Semua orang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang sangat ingin dilakukannya. Ia tidak menggandeng tangan Jungkook, tidak merangkul bahu Jungkook, tidak duduk berdekatan dengannya, tidak memeluk punggung Jungkook, tidak tertawa dan bercanda sebebas yang diinginkannya dengan Jungkook. Dan itu, jika orang masih belum paham juga, sangat menyiksanya.

Sebagai seorang _idol_ , dirinya bukan lagi hanya miliknya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menjadi milik Jungkook seutuhnya, karena ia adalah milik dunia yang meriah dan semarak ini. Separuh dirinya adalah milik kamera dan panggung hiburan. Dan bukankah hal yang _sama_ juga berlaku untuk Jungkook? Jungkook _tidak bisa_ menjadi milik Taehyung seutuhnya.

Sejak hari pertama keduanya menandatangani kontrak dengan _Bighit Entertainment_ , bahkan jauh sejak mereka masih menjadi seorang _trainee_ , kepala mereka telah paham dan mengingat dengan baik bahwa tidak ada lagi yang namanya kebebasan privasi bagi mereka setelah melakukan debut. Tidak bisa lagi hanya memikirkan dan mementingkan diri sendiri, mereka harus memikirkan agensi, _fans_ , karir, bahkan tidak seharusnya mereka memikirkan cinta selain untuk _fans_ dan musik.

Taehyung masih ingat dengan jelas, saat Bang Sihyuk mengumpulkan semua anggota BTS dan dengan pandangan lurus lekat padanya, CEO _Bighit Entertainment_ itu bertanya—yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah konfirmasi—apakah Taehyung dan Jungkook berpacaran.

Taehyung ingat dengan jelas, air matanya mendesak untuk keluar saat itu, jantungnya tercekat dan suaranya hilang entah kemana. Ia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin sore.

 _Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Bang Sihyuk memintanya melupakan perasaan bodoh dan hubungan konyol itu dan putus dengan Jungkook._

Ia tidak semudah itu menangis seperti anak perempuan. Dan ia tak sentimental seperti Hoseok. Namun ketakutan yang merongrong ubun-ubunnya hingga menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dalam kebekuan yang dingin itu sungguh-sungguh ingin _menangis_.

Jungkooklah yang angkat bicara saat itu. Dengan intonasi penuh ketegasan sekaligus kekhawatiran, anggota termuda di BTS itu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai dan menyayangi Taehyung, dan ia sangat yakin itu bukan fase singkat pubertas belaka.

Taehyung hanya dapat menatap Jungkook dan Bang Sihyuk dalam keterpakuannya tanpa sanggup angkat bicara. Ingin ia katakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama—jika tidak lebih—dengan yang Jungkook katakan barusan. Ia tidak ingin Bang Sihyuk berpikir bahwa Jungkook memberi pengaruh buruk padanya, bahwa Jungkooklah yang punya ide tentang semua hal ini dan bahwa Taehyung hanya terbawa suasana dan terjebak untuk mengikuti keinginan Jungkook. Tidak, tidak demikian adanya.

Taehyung sangat sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dan ia sangat paham betapa ia menyukai dan menyanyangi Jungkook sebagaimana ia disukai dan disayangi sebesar dan sedalam itu oleh pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Yang tak diduganya, Bang Sihyuk yang sejak awal hanya terdiam menatapnya dan Jungkook bergantian, tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua remaja yang beranjak dewasa perlahan namun pasti itu dan berkata pada anggota BTS lainnya yang ada di sana bahwa _mereka harus saling melindungi satu sama lain_.

Cukup dengan satu kalimat dari Bang Sihyuk itu, masing-masing anggota BTS mengerti. Mengerti benar bahwa apa yang terjadi di antara Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak untuk diketahui orang lain. Bahwa mereka harus memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan tahu.

Bahwa Namjoon dan Yoongi harus mengambil peran sebagai pengawas mereka.

Bahwa Jimin dan Hoseok harus memastikan intimasi di antara Jungkook dan Taehyung dinetralisir dengan kedekatan Jimin dan Hoseok dengan kedua anak yang jatuh terlalu dalam dengan yang namanya _cinta masa muda_ itu.

Dan Seokjin akan memastikan semuanya masih dalam kendali yang baik untuk semua pihak—bagi kedua anggota termuda kesayangannya itu, dan bagi managemen.

Semenjak saat itu, tidak ada lagi tawa canda berdua dengan Jungkook di depan kamera. Selalu ada jarak yang disediakan oleh managemen bagi mereka. Selalu ada Jimin atau Hoseok di antara mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berfoto bersama dalam _photosession_ apa pun lagi. Tidakkah semua orang melihat bahwa ia dan Jungkook memiliki _chemistry_ yang bagus sekali jika mereka melakukan pengambilan gambar bersama?

Oh, tentu saja managemen menyadari hal itu.

Dan karena sangat memahami hal itulah mereka memutuskan untuk membatasi keduanya sedemikian rupa agar tidak tercium media.

Taehyung masih ingat, ketika Namjoon berkomentar bahwa cara Jungkook menatapnya dan caranya menatap Jungkook tidak bisa membohongi siapapun.

 _Dan managemen tidak akan senang dengan hal itu._

Taehyung masih larut dalam memorinya, ketika terdengar suara tawa canda yang menyeruak bersama daun pintu depan yang dibuka dari luar. Tanpa melihat pun, dihapalnya dengan baik bahwa suara-suara penuh keriangan dan kegembiraan itu adalah milik Jimin dan Seokjin. Juga Jungkook.

"Kurasa telingaku masih akan berdengung hingga tiga hari ke depan," kicau Jimin riang di sela tawanya. "Ini semua gara-gara Jungkookie. Kau berhutang satu padaku!"

Seokjin ikut menimpali dengan tawa, "Sebelum kau menyalahkannya, kau harus ingat bahwa kaulah yang _ngotot_ ingin adu tahan napas dalam air selama mungkin."

"Kurangkan hutang-hutang budimu padaku satu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar kejadian hari ini." Jungkook tertawa renyah.

Jimin bersungut, disambut tawa Seokjin yang mengencang.

Yang Taehyung lihat saat ia keluar dari dapur dan memasuki ruang depan _dorm_ mereka adalah kedua lengan Jimin yang melingkar di leher Jungkook dengan rambut yang masih basah dan tawa di wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

Seokjinlah yang pertama menyadari kehadirannya. "Taehyung!" Seokjin tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sama sekali.

Jimin terkejut, dengan hati-hati dilepaskannya pelukannya pada Jungkook dan berdeham kecil. " _Shooting_ -mu sudah selesai?"

Taehyung menarik simpul bibirnya membentuk senyuman samar. "Baru saja selesai. Aku baru pulang."

Seokjin menepuk kedua telapak tangannya dan berujar riang, "Ah! Mumpung kita berkumpul, mau kubuatkan _snack_ malam? Biar kutebak, Namjoon dan Yoongi masih di tempat latihan dan belum pulang, kan? Kubuatkan sesuatu yang enak dan ringan untuk kita berempat saja."

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya di udara dan menyahut, "Aku tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Perutku masih kenyang dengan _hotdog_ jumbo tadi."

"Aku juga tidak," ringis Jimin dengan senyum penuh permohonan maaf sekaligus minta pengertian. "Aku tidak akan makan apa pun setelah jam delapan malam. Aku harus diet."

Seokin mengernyitkan keningnya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan canggung dan tensi tinggi yang dirasakannya di antara ketiga anggota termuda itu. Ia menoleh pada Taehyung dengan senyum yang dibuat selebar mungkin dan berkata, "Kau mau makan kan, Taehyung?"

"Aku sudah makan malam dengan Min Jae," sahut Taehyung seraya memutar badannya dan melenggang menuju kamar tidurnya tanpa menunggu respon Seokjin sama sekali.

Seokjin menatap punggung Taehyung yang terlihat letih itu dan menepuk dahinya sendiri sembari menghela napas panjang.

"Kurasa dia lelah," hibur Jimin entah kepada siapa. Mungkin untuk Seokjin, mungkin pula untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook memalingkan muka, tawa riang dan wajah senangnya telah lenyap entah kemana. "Aku mau istirahat," ujarnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Jimin dan Seokjin menatap si bungsu dalam keluarga kecil mereka itu dan keduanya menghela napas panjang.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau idemu untuk menghibur Jungkookie dengan membawanya liburan sehari penuh ke _waterpark_ agar tidak murung dan mengenyahkan beban mental atas _scene_ Kim Min Jae dan Taehyung di tempat _massage_ malah membuat keadaan semakin buruk?" Seokjin berkata datar.

Jimin memijit lehernya dan menutup kedua matanya seraya mendesah pasrah. "Aku tidak tahu lagi, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau Jungkookie bersedih memikirkan acara itu. Aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah acaranya tayang dan Jungkookie melihatnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Seokjin menatap Jimin dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik.

Jimin menjawab dengan sebersit keraguan, "Mungkin….. akan lebih baik bagi keduanya jika mereka _tidak pacaran_ saja sekalian?"

Kedua pupil mata Seokjin membulat.

"Hubungan yang dalam seperti itu akan membuat siapapun berekspektasi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau melihat _pacarnya_ sendiri berkencan dengan orang lain—biarpun itu bohongan. Itu normal untuk siapapun. Tak terkecuali bagi _idol_ seperti kita. Yang, sayangnya, kita tidak diizinkan dan tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu."

Seokijn tak menimpali.

"Bagi kita, bagi _idol_ seperti kita, _cinta_ adalah ilusi mewah yang tidak akan pernah bisa kita dapatkan selama kita masih mengenakan embel-embel _idol_ di wajah kita." Jimin bertutur dengan pahit.

Kenyataan selalu tidak enak untuk diutarakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon mengoleskan selai kacang pada lembaran roti tawar di tangannya dengan pandangan tertuju pada Seokjin dan Jimin. Aslinya melengkung naik saat kedua objek tatapannya itu menatap balik.

Seokjin berdeham memalingkan wajah, menyibukkan diri dengan mangkuk sereal di hadapannya.

Namjoon memicingkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu pada Jimin, tak membiarkan si bungsu ketiga dari keluarga kecil BTS itu melarikan diri darinya seperti yang baru saja dilakukan Seokjin.

Jimin tertawa tanpa nada canda, "Kau tidak meng _update_ twitter, _Hyung_?" tanyanya penuh kode rahasia pada Namjoon.

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang bersenang-senang seharian saat kita mandi keringat di tempat latihan dengan Hoseok kemarin." Yoongi menggeser ponselnya di atas meja ke arah Namjoon.

Dalam aplikasi biru-putih berlogo burung biru lembut itu, dapat Namjoon lihat beberapa _posting_ an video dari Jimin, Jungkook, dan Seokjin yang tampaknya bersenang-senang di suatu wahana air.

"Kemarin hari libur kita." Jimin membela diri.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. _Yah, bukannya ia keberatan sih._

Namjoon menghela napas sekilas, melirik pada dua anggota termudanya yang duduk berjauhan di sofa panjang menghadap layar televisi dengan mangkuk sereal di masing-masing tangannya.

"Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang berguna di studio, jangan ganggu aku jika tak ingin tahu rasanya dipanggang hidup-hidup." Yoongi berdiri dan menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang studio musik mereka dengan segelas susu di tangan. Ia telah selesai dengan roti isi selai stroberinya.

Jimin mencibir pada Yoongi dengan ekspresi yang akan Namjoon anggap lucu, jika _mood_ nya tidak sedang dipengaruhi oleh kondisi dua anggota termudanya di sisi lain ruangan.

"Jadi—" Namjoon dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar sampai pada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang nampak tak menikmati sarapan mereka sama sekali. "Aku akan berdiskusi alot dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ soal lagu baru yang sedang kugarap. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku menginap di kamar kalian malam ini?" Namjoon bicara pada Seokjin walau jelas-jelas lirikan matanya tertuju pada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang duduk di sofa memunggungi mereka.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Dan kurasa agar aku tak mengganggu kalian, aku akan menginap di kamar Jimin dan Hoseok?" Seokjin mengeraskan suaranya mengikuti Namjoon, melirik pada dua anak bungsu BTS seperti yang dilakukan Namjoon.

"Kau dengar itu, Jungkook?" Kali ini Namjoon bicara pada kedua anggota yang secara fisik sudah dewasa namun sebetulnya isinya masih kekanakkan itu. "Malam ini Taehyung akan tidur denganmu."

Jimin tersedak.

Seokjin melotot pada Jimin setelah sadar bayangan macam apa yang hinggap di kepala Jimin saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon barusan hingga membuatnya tersedak seperti itu.

Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan datar seolah berkata, 'Aku bilang tidur. Bukan _tidur_ yang lain.'

Baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung tak menimpali sama sekali.

Seokjin menatap cemas pada Namjoon. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu dan memberikan isyarat bahwa ia sudah berusaha, sudah memberikan jalan bagi kedua anak itu untuk saling mengutarakan isi hati alih-alih _saling marahan_ seperti itu dan lekas berbaikan. Ia sudah memberikan peluang, berikutnya tergantung bagaimana keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung bukannya tidak paham bahwa _hyung-hyung_ nya sedang berusaha membuatnya dan Jungkook berbaikan. Namun, rasanya sekarang situasinya tidak tepat.

Dirapatkannya pelukannya pada bantal bersarung putih lembut yang empuk dalam dekapannya dan diletakkannya dagunya di puncak bantal. Ia tidak tahu harus menempati ranjang yang mana.

Tentu saja ia selalu menginvasi ranjang milik Jungkook saat ia memutuskan sedang ingin bermanja-manja dan tidur di kamar kekasihnya itu. Namun malam ini sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus.

Jungkook masih belum kembali dari kamar mandi. Gemericik _shower_ yang terdengar samar diredam pintu kamar mandi di pojok kamar belum menunjukkan bahwa penghuninya akan segera keluar dalam waktu dekat.

Taehyung kembali memikirkan hubungan mereka yang kini tengah mendingin sekaligus memanas dalam bara kecemburuan.

Tak ingin diakuinya, namun ia tidak senang melihat Jungkook pulang sehabis bersenang-senang seharian bersama Jimin dan Seokjin kemarin malam. Taehyung menjalani _shooting_ siang itu dengan rasa khawatir yang sesekali hinggap di hatinya. Tak dapat ia sembunyikan betapa tak enaknya ia memikirkan apa yang akan Jungkook pikirkan jika menonton acara ini. Bukannya ia berharap, tapi paling tidak, bukankah seharusnya Jungkook bersikap seperti _biasa_?

Entah 'biasa' seperti apa yang diinginkan Taehyung. Mungkin ia ingin Jungkook berhenti cemburu pada Min Jae atau siapapun yang _skinship_ dengan Taehyung, karena bagaimanapun seharusnya Jungkook paham bahwa tak peduli sedekat dan seintim apa pun Taehyung dengan orang lain, baginya hanya ada tempat bagi Jungkook saja di sudut terdalam hatinya. Hal yang sudah seringkali dikatakannya acap kali kekasihnya itu marah saat Taehyung terlalu intim dengan pria lain.

Atau mungkin ia _memang_ ingin Jungkook cemburu dan memarahinya seperti biasa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Yang manapun tak jadi soal. Tapi tidak dengan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja dan pergi bersenang-senang tanpa melibatkan dirinya sama sekali.

Entah kepada siapa Taehyung harus merasa marah. Pada dirinya sendiri, Jungkook, atau mungkin pada Jimin dan Seokjin.

Derit pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka terdengar kemudian, menampilkan sosok Jungkook dengan tubuh atletisnya yang masih basah dan hanya membelitkan handuk putih di sekeliling pinggangnya. Tetes-tetes air yang mengalir pelan menelusuri lekuk-lekuk otot tubuhnya yang sempurna itu membuat Taehyung memalingkan muka dan berdeham pelan.

Jungkook menggosok rambutnya yang juga masih basah dengan handuk kecil di tangannya, bersikap seolah tak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya itu. Dihampirinya lemari pakaian yang berdiri tegak di samping ranjang tempat Taehyung terduduk putus asa.

"Kemarin menyenangkan?" Taehyung sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan suasana yang canggung itu dan memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Jungkook hanya bergumam mengiyakan tanpa menyahut. Kedua tangannya sibuk memilih sesuatu dari dalam lemari pakaiannya—yang Taehyung yakin adalah pakaian dalam, karena ia tahu benar kekasihnya itu tidak pernah tidur mengenakan piyama atau pakaian apa pun selain pakaian dalam dan kadang jubah tidur jika bukan sedang musim dingin.

"Aku melihat video kalian," ujar Taehyung lagi. "Apa yang kaulakukan dengan Jin- _hyung_ di dalam air?" Taehyung merasa sudah cukup dengan semua basa-basi dan kepura-puraannya tak peduli dan tak merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilihatnya di akun twitter mereka pagi tadi. Taehyung adalah orang yang bebas, dan ia bebas untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia suka dan tak suka, kan?

Jungkook tertawa hambar, memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif dan berbalik pada Taehyung yang menunggunya memberikan jawaban. "Yang benar saja," ujar Jungkook dengan nada tak percaya. "Jin- _hyung_ adalah orang terakhir yang perlu kaucemburui, dan kau tahu itu. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak laki-lakiku sendiri."

"Kakak laki-laki tidak akan mencoba menciummu dalam air," bantah Taehyung.

"Dia mencoba membuatku gagal dalam tantangan menahan napas terlama dalam air dengan melakukan apa saja," aku Jungkook dengan kening berkerut.

Taehyung terdiam menatapnya. Menimbang apakah alasan itu cukup untuk membuatnya puas atau tidak.

Dan ia putuskan Ya.

"Dengan Jimin, kalau begitu?" _Ada yang kaulakukan dengan Jimin yang aku tidak tahu?_ Tersirat pertanyaan yang tak terucap itu namun Jungkook dapat menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Biar kuingat-ingat." Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya dengan pahit. "Oh. Dia menghiburku dan menawarkan tubuhnya untuk menggantikanmu dan melupakanmu yang sedang _asyik_ bersenang-senang dengan Kim Mon Jeo atau siapalah namanya," lanjut Jungkook dengan nada penuh duri dan sindiran.

Taehyung melempar bantal yang dipeluknya ke arah Jungkook dengan kasar. "Belum cukupkah kukatakan puluhan kali bahwa Kim Min Jae adalah sahabat lamaku? Dan Ya, namanya adalah _Kim Min Jae_ , bukan Kim Mon Jae. Jika ada yang membuatmu tidak puas, katakan dan berhenti bersikap seolah aku yang salah di sini! Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku, sama sepertimu yang melakukan pekerjaanmu dan berfoto bersama Jimin di berbagai sisi pemotretan—mengabaikanku. Kau bahkan tidak mengajakku bicara jika kamera dihidupkan dan berputar. Kau bahkan dengan sengaja memeluk punggungnya di hadapanku. Tidak ada kamera yang sedang berputar, lalu kau melakukannya untuk siapa? Untuk kulihat?"

Jungkook menampik bantal yang dilempar ke wajahnya itu, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Jika kau lupa, kaulah yang bilang bahwa kita _harus_ menjaga jarak dan mengurangi interaksi kita di depan media. _Kaulah_ yang tidak mengerti bahwa hal itu sangat sulit bagiku. Kau menjauh dariku dan mendekat pada orang lain, pada laki-laki lain. Kau tidak membatasi dirimu dengan orang lain sama sekali, tapi kau _menghindariku_."

Tanpa sanggup ditahannya, air mata mulai terbentuk di pelupuk mata Taehyung dan mendesak untuk keluar. Mati-matian ia membendungnya dengan harga dirinya yang masih tersisa.

"Kau tidak perlu dengan sengaja memeluknya di hadapanku. Kau melihatku, dan aku tahu kau tahu aku melihatmu." Taehyung meninggikan suaranya.

"Media tidak menyorot, tapi ada berpasang-pasang mata dan kamera amatir di tempat itu, siap mengabadikan momen apa pun yang mereka tangkap. Kau _asyik_ dengan teman-temanmu, si Sungjae itu dan entah siapa lagi. Lalu kau mau bilang aku tidak boleh melakukannya dengan orang lain? Gunakan tabletmu dan lihat ada berapa video amatir tentang kau dan teman-teman laki-laki mesramu bertebaran di _youtube_. Dan aku tidak melakukannya dengan sembarang orang, kita sama-sama tahu Jimin dan aku tidak ada apa-apa." Jungkook mendesis menatap Taehyung lekat dengan pandangan marah.

"Jadi maksudmu aku _ada apa-apa_ dengan teman-temanku?" Taehyung balas menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang marah yang sama.

"Kau mau bilang apa? Kau tidak senang melihatku bersenang-senang dengan orang lain sementara kau bebas dengan siapapun yang kaumau? Karena kau merasa itu adalah hakmu dan itu caramu mengekspresikan kebebasanmu? Jika kau adalah orang yang bebas, Kim Taehyung, maka aku juga adalah orang yang sebebas itu." Jungkook meninggikan suaranya, tak peduli dengan kemungkinan suaranya itu akan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru _dorm_.

Taehyung mendengus dan menimpali tak kalah kencang, "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kaumengerti bahwa ini adalah diriku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang kauinginkan, tidak bisa menjawab semua ekspektasimu, tidak bisa memberimu apa yang kaumau. Kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti."

Jungkook melempar handuk kecil di tangannya dan naik ke atas sebelah lututnya naik ke atas ranjang, lengan kanannya yang terlatih sempurna mencengkeram leher Taehyung dengan kasar. Kedua pupil mata Taehyung terbelalak.

"Kau bilang aku _tidak mencoba_?" Jungkook mendesis. "Inilah yang sudah kulakukan sejak awal jika aku _tidak pernah mencoba,_ Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak akan sudi melihatmu bahkan _hanya dilihat_ oleh orang lain. Tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menatapmu, mendengarmu, menyentuhmu seujung jari pun, memikirkan apa pun tentangmu. Kau hanya milikku, hanya milikku untuk kutatap, untuk kudengar, untuk kusentuh, untuk kupikirkan. Segala hal tentang dirimu adalah milikku. Wajah ini, mata ini, hidung ini, bibir ini, telinga ini, suara ini, tangan ini, kaki ini, bahkan tiap tetes darah yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darah dan setiap organ dalam tubuhmu adalah milikku. Kau milikku. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyangkalnya. _Kau adalah milikku_."

Taehyung masih bergeming dengan air mata yang mulai tumpah membasahi pipi lembutnya. Ditatapnya kekasihnya itu dengan kedua pupil mata yang bergetar dan sebasah telaga yang jernih dan beriak.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin mengurungmu dalam peti kaca yang hanya bisa kulihat dan kunikmati. Aku ingin menyembunyikanmu dari seluruh dunia. Tidak kubiarkan seorangpun mengetahui betapa kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan betul-betul ada di dunia ini dalam wujudmu. Aku sudah membunuh orang-orang itu jika aku _tidak pernah mencoba_ memahamimu dan kebebasan yang kauagung-agungkan itu. Dan mungkin aku juga sudah mencabut nyawamu agar tak seorangpun mengambil milikku, jika aku tak berpikir bahwa aku lebih suka melihatmu tertawa, bersinar, hangat, dan _hidup_. Daripada memilikimu dalam peti kaca seperti boneka porselen cantik yang dingin dan _mati_." Sepasang iris mata segelap malam menatap Taehyung tajam seolah hendak memangsa dan mengoyak sekujur tubuhnya.

Taehyung menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Isakan pelan lolos dari mulutnya yang bergetar.

Kedua anak muda yang tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam perasaan mereka untuk satu sama lainnya itu, seperti pernah Namjoon katakan, sudah tak dapat tertolong lagi. Keduanya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan _cinta_ yang benar karena mereka hidup hanya dengan curahan kasih sayang orang tua, para sahabat, managemen, dan para penggemar. Keduanya hanya tahu bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain itu hanyalah suatu _kesalahpahaman_. Tidak, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencintai dengan benar, namun mereka sangat tahu bahwa apa yang mereka rasakan itu adalah _cinta_.

Sedahsyat apa pun badai yang menghantam, sekeras apa pun suara keduanya saling memaki satu sama lain saat mereka bertengkar seperti saat ini, tak pernah satu kali pun kata _putus_ meluncur dari mulut mereka. Keduanya bertahan dengan harga diri dan egoisme masing-masing, dan tak pernah ingin melepaskan satu sama lain barang sedetik pun.

Kedua insan yang dianugrahi oleh segala kesempurnaan dari Sang Pencipta itu sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Dan keduanya sama sekali tak berniat untuk keluar dari palung terdalam, tergelap, dan terkotor dari perasaan umat manusia itu—dari apa yang manusia sebut sebagai _cinta_.

Jika ia bisa memilih, Taehyung ingin dilahirkan sebagai seorang perempuan jika itu membuatnya bisa dengan bebas mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah miliknya, dan bahwa ia adalah milik Jeon Jungkook.

Tidak seperti ini, tidak seperti bagaimana ia dan Jungkook dicekik oleh rantai besi yang bernama moral. Sudah berapa kali banyaknya kesalahpahaman dan kecemburuan tak berarti yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jungkook karena keduanya tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan untuk sama lainnya tanpa batasan dan kekangan apa pun?

Taehyung terisak pelan dengan sisa harga dirinya yang telah tersapu bersama emosi yang memuncah dan tak tertahankan. Tidak, ia tidak ingin terlihat selemah dan tak berdaya seperti ini di hadapan Jungkook atau siapapun. Apa yang ada di antara mereka adalah hal yang sakral dan tinggi, tak sepantasnya menjadi alasannya untuk berlemah hati. Ia harus kuat, sebagaimana Jungkook melakukan hal itu.

Cengkeraman tangan Jungkook di lehernya mengendur. Dapat Taehyung rasakan ibu jari Jungkook dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang saling berkejaran membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf," ucap Jungkook dengan nada pelan. "Maaf karena aku _mencintaimu_ sedalam ini."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan sedikit ragu mengangkat kedua tangan kurusnya dan mengalungkannya di leher kekasihnya itu. "Aku hampir menangis ketika Min Jae memelukku yang terbaring di ranjang _massage_ itu. Aku merasa sangat kotor, merasa bahwa aku telah mengkhianatimu," bisiknya pelan. Pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hatinya itu.

Jungkook menghirup napas banyak-banyak, menghembuskannya dengan kecamuk perasaan gusar sekaligus tak ingin menyalahkan orang yang paling disayanginya sepenuh hati itu lagi lebih dari yang sudah dilakukannya hingga detik ini. "Lupakan soal Mon Jae. Aku tak ingin dengar nama laki-laki lain kausebut saat sedang di tempat tidur bersamaku," ujar Jungkook sesaat kemudian, memutuskan untuk berhenti membahas soal acara konyol itu karena hal itu tak akan membawa mereka kemanapun selain ke tempat yang sepi dan dingin, menyakitkan dan tak tertahankan untuk keduanya.

Sudut bibir Taehyung yang lembut melengkung naik dan memoleskan senyum kecil pada wajahnya yang berantakan. "Kubilang namanya bukan _itu_ ," sahutnya, kali ini terselip sedikit nada canda setelah merasa lega Jungkook tak akan mengungkit hal itu lagi. "Tapi tidak akan kubetulkan karena hanya namamu yang akan kuucapkan seperti mantra di tempat tidur."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Tidakkah kau merasa ini aneh? Kita saling berteriak dan mencaci satu sama lain, lalu berikutnya kita bertingkah seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan membiarkan diri kita melayang dalam perasaan hangat yang memabukkan dan berbaikan?"

Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di sana hingga pemuda bermata obsidian yang kini berkilat dalam gairah itu kian mendekat padanya. "Tidak aneh sama sekali," timpal Taehyung. "Karena sebesar inilah perasaan kita _tidak ingin berpisah_ apa pun yang terjadi."

Jungkook menampilkan senyum terbaiknya sekali lagi sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di celah pundak Taehyung yang wangi dan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku apa?" Jimin tersedak jus sayuran yang telah menjadi kawan setia menu dietnya beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya yang lezat ketika Taehyung datang menghampirinya—dengan rambut berantakan dan bercak merah keunguan di beberapa tempat yang terlihat jelas di tubuhnya yang terekspos seperti leher, tangan, dan kakinya, namun itu soal lain lagi.

"Jungkook bilang," ulang Taehyung, "Kau mencoba menggodanya saat ia cemburu pada Min Jae."

Jimin memutar bola matanya, menyangkal cepat, "Demi Tuhan, apa yang dikatakan bocah bodoh itu? Tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya, Tae. Kurasa ia hanya ingin membuatmu kesal dan cemburu untuk membalasmu."

Taehyung memicingkan matanya, menatap sahabat karibnya itu penuh selidik.

"Yang benar saja, Tae." Jimin mengerang. "Yah, walau kedengarannya menggiurkan, tapi aku masih cukup waras dengan tidak _melemparkan diriku_ pada Jungkook saat ia sedang _down_."

Taehyung mendengus mendengar tambahan dari Jimin yang rasanya tak pantas untuk didengar itu.

"Kukatakan saja, kau terlalu payah untuk bisa menghadapi dan meladeni Jungkookie dengan tenaga dan staminanya yang tak pernah habis itu. Kaulihat? Bahkan aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar jika tak memaksakan diri. Aku menyeret langkahku dengan segala kebulatan tekad hanya untuk berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur." Taehyung meracau—atau menyombongkan hubungannya dengan Jungkook yang ia tahu adalah junior kesayangan Jimin. Memang sangat konyol untuk cemburu dan merasa harus menang di hadapan kawan karibnya yang sudah ia maupun Jungkook anggap sebagai saudara sendiri itu, tapi yah, orang bilang _cemburu tak punya mata_ , kan? _Apalagi logika_.

Jimin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengerang. "Sejauh mana intimasi pribadi kalian sampai saat ini, aku sama sekali tak perlu tahu, Demi Tuhan."

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Bocah." Suara Yoongi terdengar menyeruak saat pemilik suara itu memasuki dapur dan melihat mereka berdua di sana. "Kalian sudah berbaikan? Kau dan Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu tak acuh, menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut dan bersikap seolah yang terjadi semalam itu bukan masalah besar.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku dan Namjoon yang memutar otak memikirkan liburan menyenangkan untukmu dan _maknae_ bodoh itu. Syaraf kalian terlalu tegang dengan semua aktivitas promosi kita belakangan ini, kalian perlu _refreshing_ dan meluangkan waktu untuk satu sama lain saja." Yoongi membuka lemari es tak acuh.

Taehyung mengerjap. "Kalian berdiskusi soal itu semalaman? Bukannya mengarang lagu?"

Yoongi membuka kotak susu yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas. " _Leader_ kita itu tidak bisa menjalankan roda-roda gigi otaknya jika isi kepalanya masih dipenuhi kecemasan soal kalian, Anak-Anak Manja."

Kedua pupil cokelat Taehyung bersinar riang. "Aku sayang kalian, _Hyung-nim_!"

"Lalu, liburan apa?" Jimin menyeletuk, lega karena Taehyung sudah mengalihkan kecemburuannya dengan kegembiraan itu.

"Kau dan Jeon Jungkook akan berkencan menikmati hari Valentine dua hari ini. Sudah kupesankan sesi menembak di tempat latihan tembak Seoul selama dua jam, main bowling sepuas mungkin, lalu kalian akan pergi karaoke sampai suara kalian serak, kalian akan berendam di pemandian air hangat dan sauna, kemudian menyantap barbekyu dan babi panggang terlezat se-Korea. Dan masih banyak lagi." Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum dan meneguk susunya—karena, hei, bicara soal hal-hal romantis seperti kencan itu sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Aku yang mengusulkan ide soal barbekyu dan babi panggang itu," sela Seokjin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur dengan senyum lebar dan puas di wajahnya. "Juga pemandian dan sauna." Sebelah matanya mengedip penuh makna.

Jimin membulatkan bibirnya takjub. "Kau sungguh dicintai oleh mereka, Taetae." Dirangkulnya sahabatnya itu seolah ia tidak pernah menjadi salah satu target kecemburuan Taehyung. "Nikmati kencan Valentine-mu dengan Jungkookie sampai puas. Dan kabari jika kalian akan menginap di tempat lain malam ini." Jimin nyengir lebar.

"Lepaskan tangannmu dari pacarku, Park Jimin." Suara yang lugas namun renyah itu menyeruak dan Taehyung seketika berbinar melihat kekasihnya muncul dan memasuki dapur.

Jimin melebarkan cengirannya, melepaskan diri dari Taehyung dan menjauh sebelum si bungsu dalam keluarga kecil mereka itu membunuhnya.

"Dan tentu saja, aku dan Taehyung akan menginap di _love hotel_ , malam ini," tambah Jungkook tanpa malu sedikitpun seraya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Taehyung yang berlekuk ramping, tak mengindahkan rona merah jambu yang menjalarf di pipi Taehyung saat mendengar apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

Jimin tertawa. "Seolah kalian _hanya_ akan tidur, di sana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, akun twitter milik BTS dihiasi oleh foto-foto Taehyung yang menikmati liburannya. Tidak semua tempat yang ia kunjungi ia perlihatkan di sana, dan yang paling utama, tidak ada jejak sedikitpun bahwa liburan itu tidak dilakukannya hanya seorang diri.

Memangnya orang pikir siapa yang memegang kamera dan memotretnya?

Yah, biar saja seluruh dunia berpikir bahwa ia bersenang-senang seharian menikmati hari liburnya. Media tidak perlu tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ia sedang berkencan di malam Valentine dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Biarkan rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia. Dan biarlah apa yang ada di antara Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook hanya menjadi rahasia yang manis dan pahit seperti cokelat yang diterima Jungkook dari Taehyung pagi ini, di Hari Kasih Sayang ini, dan mereka tidak perlu pengakuan dunia untuk tahu bahwa mereka adalah _nyata_.

Dan pagi itu, Jeon Jungkook kembali merasa sebagai laki-laki paling beruntung sedunia karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerima cokelat Valentine dari Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* END *~**

* * *

.

 _ **Author Note:**_

Fiuhh akhirnya beres juga.. *tepar*

 _Fic_ ini dibuat dengan segala cinta untuk **KookV**. _Kookie & V really needs more love!_ :D

 _Fic_ **'Rotten Apple'** kalau nggak memungkinkan di _update_ hari ini kayaknya minggu depan, _mianhae_. Cuma punya waktu luang buat nulis pas _weekend_ aja soalnya. Dan dari semalem fokus ke _fic_ buat event **Special Valentine 2016** untuk **KookV** ini dulu.. :)

Terakhir, segala hal yang terjadi dalam _fic_ ini berdasarkan hal-hal yang terjadi pada BTS pada umumnya dan KookV pada khususnya, dengan bergalon-galon ramuan imajinasi dan buah pemikiran saya. Semoga cukup menghibur sesama KookV- _fellas_ di Hari Kasih Sayang ini. ^_^

 _Happy Valentine, KookV-fellas! ;D_


End file.
